<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Share That Love by iamnotelsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922991">Share That Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa'>iamnotelsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Gukheon | Kookheon/Song Yuvin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:43:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Share That Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>發現宋有彬眼眶濕潤的時候，金國憲一瞬間其實不知道自己該做出什麼反應。<br/>他們還在表演，宋有彬也依舊拿著麥克風唱著歌，他覺得自己好像該做些什麼，最後只是輕輕的用手拍了拍他的背，再直接搭到了他的肩上。<br/>傻孩子，就算你肩膀比我還寬，哥哥也還是有能力保護你的。<br/>直到回到宿舍了，宋有彬都還在抽泣，金國憲也耐不住他整個人軟呼呼的要求今天要和他一起睡他的床。<br/>反正他也不是第一次硬要來擠了，雖然有過幾次擦槍走火，但是演唱會都這麼累了，諒他也沒有這種體力吧。<br/>當然事實證明他確實對宋有彬還不夠暸解。<br/>這小屁孩在他懷裡鑽了一會就按捺不住的開始對為他動手動腳，蠢蠢欲動的心思根本一點都藏不住。</p><p>「呀！別再弄我了。」金國憲是真的累了，但宋有彬不斷故意的叨擾他，他有些不滿的睜開眼瞪他，卻只是看到宋有彬正準備要脫他的衣服。<br/>「我今天真的很累了……」金國憲朝他揮了揮手，示意他別在弄了，宋有彬倒是乖了一點，整個人貼在金國憲的背上，故意的在他耳邊發出喘息聲。<br/>金國憲想轉過身罵他，卻被宋有彬給攔住了，就算金國憲再怎麼遲鈍，他也不會不知道現在正頂在他大腿後側的硬物是什麼。<br/>「國憲哥……」宋有彬的聲音很低沉，雖然想將喘息聲收進去，卻依舊徒勞無功，「你今天扯襯衫的時候……其實我硬了……」<br/>「不就是扯了襯衫嗎？」金國憲哭笑不得，「我全身上下你哪裡沒有看過。」<br/>「但那樣的……國憲哥……真的……好性感……」宋有彬在金國憲耳邊輕聲的說著，語畢還舔了一下他的耳垂。<br/>金國憲聳了聳肩膀後轉過身，看著正滿臉通紅盯著他看的宋有彬倒是有些於心不忍。<br/>「只……只能一次……」金國憲說完又傲嬌的轉過身，卻馬上被宋有彬給轉回來，在他的嘴唇上親了親，「國憲哥最好了。」<br/>宋有彬三兩下就把他身上的衣服扒光，手指在他的皮膚上輕撫著，搞的金國憲渾身不自在。<br/>雖然宋有彬本來就喜歡捉弄他，討厭鬼。<br/>感受到金國憲瞪著他的眼神，宋有彬倒是聽話的直接摸上了金國憲的分身，軟軟小小的，很顯然今天的金國憲一點慾望都沒有。<br/>「哥哥怎麼這麼軟？」宋有彬小聲地嘀咕著，金國憲沒好氣的回了一氣，「開完演唱會累都累死了，你以為每個人都和你一樣是淫魔啊？」<br/>「國憲哥你怎麼能怪我……」宋有彬抓著他的分身上下搓揉著，「明明是國憲哥先誘惑我的……國憲哥要對我負責……」<br/>金國憲哭哭噎噎的要宋有彬手速慢一點，宋有彬沒有理會他，手上的動作依舊進行著，嘴唇湊到了金國憲的乳頭上，輕舔了幾下之後，他才將整顆含入嘴中。<br/>金國憲被刺激的眼淚都要出來了，伸手想摸自己卻被宋有彬給阻止，宋有彬壞心的用手指在鈴口打著轉，金國憲快要出來的時候，動口卻被宋有彬給堵住，他笑臉盈盈地對著金國憲說，「哥哥要等我舒服了才可以出來。」<br/>金國憲眼眶含著淚，伸手捉住了宋有彬的粗大就開始搓揉，宋有彬舒服的不行，看著金國憲一把將自己給內入口中更是讓她血脈賁張。<br/>他真的太喜歡金國憲了，什麼都做得好，撒嬌的時候軟甜可愛，做愛的時候色慾魅惑，不管是誰能攤上這樣子的人，上輩子肯定燒了好香。<br/>金國憲努力的吸吐著，眼睛因為淚水而亮晶晶的。<br/>他在口的時候喜歡盯著宋有彬看，因為他想要看著他被自己弄舒服，這樣等等他就也能舒服。<br/>宋有彬也緊盯著金國憲，腦中飄過了七七四十九種等等可以好好幹金國憲的體位，但是金國憲不喜歡玩太新奇的，通常他們都還是用著之前用過的體位。<br/>金國憲的手往後在小球上按摩著，宋有彬舒服的緊抓著他的頭想讓自己再更進去一點。<br/>金國憲的手往自己的小穴探去，剛剛被挑逗的他整個人都濕的不行，手指可以很輕易的進入。<br/>宋有彬假裝沒看到他正在試圖擴張，一臉玩味的欣賞著金國憲玩弄自己的身體。<br/>金國憲紅著臉將手指插進了自己的體內，他能感受到自己的裡面有多熾熱多水嫩，他想要被幹。<br/>宋有彬總是這樣，就算他沒有任何慾望，他也總是能把金國憲搞的想要更多，他想被填滿，想被佔有，想被幹到求饒。<br/>而眼前的男人可以滿足他的一切慾望，包括愛慾和性慾。<br/>白色的液體就這樣噴了出來。<br/>金國憲搞自己的小穴搞到自己射了，他慌張地想試圖隱藏，卻在抬頭的時候對上了宋有彬正打量他的眼神，「國憲哥好色喔！居然玩自己的小穴玩到射出來。」<br/>他羞愧的想躲起來，卻被宋有彬一把攬到懷裡，宋有彬搓揉著他的臀瓣，金國憲整個人埋在他的胸膛裡不肯抬頭。<br/>「國憲哥抬頭的話我就進去。」感受著金國憲在自己懷裡扭著身子表達不適，宋有彬在他耳邊輕聲的說。<br/>就著金國憲身上的白色液體，他用雙手緊握著兩人的玉柱上下搓揉著，金國憲呻吟出聲，卻又慌亂地用手摀住嘴想隱藏。<br/>宋有彬倒也習慣了，這隻小兔子有時候總有一些無謂的堅持，雖然更多時候是傲嬌。<br/>「有……有彬……」金國憲體內的燥熱無法被紓解，只好妥協，畢竟平常宋有彬可是會提非常過分的要求，今天這樣的根本不算什麼。<br/>「國憲哥怎麼啦？」宋有彬的手指在金國憲的鈴口打著轉，金國憲又扭了扭身子，才軟綿綿的開口，「可……可以進來嗎？」<br/>「如果是國憲哥的要求的話，我當然不會拒絕啊。」宋有彬看著金國憲在自己面前張開腿，小穴一縮一縮的流著水，是個直男都沒辦法拒絕這樣的誘惑的。<br/>更何況宋有彬還是彎的。<br/>他緊抓著金國憲的腰，將他的一條腿架到了肩膀上，身下的炙熱狠狠的撞了進去。<br/>金國憲渾身顫動著，被填滿的喜悅讓他舒爽的淫叫出聲，宋有彬每一下都頂到最頂，但他還是覺得不滿足，扭了扭身子，總算被按到了敏感點。<br/>「等……等等……有彬……」金國憲整個身子都軟了下來，一邊被幹一邊流眼淚，雖然想要宋有彬慢一點，他又無法忍受速度慢下來之後，快感也被減半的感覺。<br/>宋有彬啃吻著他的嘴唇，雙手在金國憲的分身搓揉著，金國憲被前後夾擊搞的失去理智，只能一邊喊著宋有彬的名字，一邊發出呻吟聲。<br/>金國憲渾身抽動著，沒忍住全射了出來，宋有彬被夾得很不住，也將自己的精華全數灌入了金國憲的體內。<br/>宋有彬大汗淋漓的趴在金國憲身上喘著氣，正想求金國憲讓他再來一次的時候，他才發現金國憲已經被他幹暈了。<br/>「大概是今天太累了吧。」他揉了揉金國憲的頭，一把將他抱起帶去浴室清理了。</p><p>我的愛慾和情慾，一直都只想分享給你。<br/>Share my love, share your love.</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>